Dancing in the Moonlight
by smileynoel97
Summary: A girl, Rosanna, is taken by Capricorn's men, and discovers she's a Silvertongue. What will happen to her future, and what will become of the story?
1. Chapter 1

_Author Note:_

_Hey guys! I've been out for…well…how long has it been? A year? Maybe more? Anyway-I'm back! Here's my new story that I hope to be thoroughly dedicated to!_

***  
>Rain was beautiful. Rosanna could hear the soft pitter-patter on her roof, and she smiled to herself. It was going to be a great night, she knew that much. After all, all nights to her were great-they were filled with moonlight and stars, and dewy grass that tickled her toes when she spun around.<p>

Rosanna's family moved to the countryside of Italy only recently, it had been only about six months. There were few neighbors, all of which were slightly odd, keeping to themselves all of the time, never greeting or welcoming when they were outside. It was a good place to be, though she and her sisters were always wary of the white vans that would pass through the village. Her mother said there was no need to fear them, for she thought that they worked for a business of some sort. They would stop by the neighbor's houses, so it would make sense.

Rosanna's thoughts were brought back to sneaking outside to have her quiet time, her time of peace. Her mother knew that she went out at night, but her father would most likely have a heart attack. Silly fathers, always worrying. Oddly, her mother never worried too much about Rosanna or her sister. She knew that Rosanna knew to keep to herself, as did Lucy, her younger sister.

However, just as Rosanna's feet slid out of bed, she could hear her father's voice. Odd, he was usually asleep with her mother by now. When Rosanna heard another man's voice, she knew something was wrong. No visitors had arrived of her knowledge. What if her father was in danger?

Headstrong, Rosanna jumped out of bed, throwing her robe on over her silk pajamas, running down the stairs barefoot. She headed to the front door, where her father seemed to be. Ah, there it was. The white van was there, the one she knew was up to trouble. Rosanna grabbed a skillet that was hanging up in the kitchen before heading towards the door, holding it behind her back.

"Rosanna? Sweetheart, you should be in bed," her father's voice sounded strained and wary.

"I heard voices, I thought that maybe you…" Rosanna trailed off as she noticed the three men standing in the doorway. One was red in the face, the other tall and burly, and the last had a noticeable beard. They were all strong men, and none of them looked very nice.

"Hm, I recall you saying you didn't have any children, Signor," the red-faced man said, looking at Rosanna. Rosanna let him say no more, swinging violently at him with the frying pan when a gun clicked as the man went down. Rosanna froze, dropping the pan.

"You're lucky Capricorn didn't want any harm coming to you," the bearded man sneered, grabbing her by the hair as the tall and burly man held the gun at her father. "Now, you're going to come with us willingly, or daddy here is going to pay for it. Understood?"

Rosanna nodded, her muscles taught. She strained her head to look at her father, to make sure he was alright. He stood, half in shock, tears streaming down his face. He said her name softly in disbelief before the man began threatening him, telling him to go back inside.

"Father doesn't own any guns," Rosanna thought silently.

They shoved her into the van, her sitting in the back of the van. The drive began, and after hours, they arrived at the tiny village.

"Welcome home," the red-haired man said, pulling her out. A tear trickled down her face. Home.


	2. Chapter 2

_Second Chapter! Whoo! Warning: There may be self harm and just harm in general in this chapter (possibly) and later chapters. If these events trigger your mood in any way, please redirect yourself away from this story. If you like reading this story and the events bother you, feel free to message me. I will willingly create another story in which the outcome of the situations is different. Also, if you've never read any of Radha's Inkheart stories, they're a thrill! (And very funny, too). Now, without further ado-My story!_

Then men drug her to a building that highly resembled a church, and Rosanna closed her eyes. Cultists. They were bloody cultists and this was some sort of ritual, perhaps. It was highly likely.

When they pushed her into the church building, she looked around slowly, praying she wouldn't break down and cry again. She had cried four times that day already (she had counted each time in order to keep herself in check). Red overwhelmed her. Blood red walls, but the bad thing was, she didn't seem to mind. Red was her calm-color, the color that suited her best.

"Well, it seems as if Alonso finally succeeded."

Rosanna lifted her head to the voice upon hearing it. It like a cloudy day, cold and cruel. The voice itself struck fear to her very knees, and her heart froze upon it. This man was no man to mess with.

"She ain't harmed," the red-faced man said, his voice meek. "You said you didn't want no scratches on her."

It took everything in Rosanna to keep her mouth shut and not correct this poorly-educated man's grammar. It seemed to bother even the man who sat in a throne-like chair at the center of the room. His nose seemed to twitch in dislike for the man.

'Like a blood-sucking rabbit,' Rosanna thought, and shook her head slightly to get that horrific image out of her mind.

"Do you know why you're here?" the man asked, his voice cooler than a fall breeze.

"N-no sir," she said, trying to remain dignified. "I-I'm Rosanna. It's n-nice to meet you," she told him, attempting to regain her manners.

The man smiled, and Rosanna thought she might turn over and be sick. His smile was twisted, and it was wrong. She hoped he never did it again.

"My, this one has manners," he said, amused, but his tone still as cold as it was before. "I am Capricorn. You are here because my men have caught onto your special talent. Not that you did very well to keep it hidden," he said upon noticing his men's proud smirks that instantly faded when he said such.

"M-my gift, sir? I do not understand," she said honestly. She could not begin to imagine what the insane man meant.

"Yes, your gift." Capricorn snapped his fingers and a book was handed to a man that she had not yet noticed. "Read, Darius," he ordered, and Rosanna's heart sank. Suddenly, she knew exactly what he was talking about.

The man, Darius, (or so she presumed he was called) began reading out of the book that was given to him. It was a copy of _The Brothers Grimm; Cinderella_. A gory tale, but one she read often as a child.

As the man read from the book, a woman appeared. Her face was smeared with dirt, and her skin was tanned from working in the sun. Her hair was pulled loosely into a bun, golden strands hanging down.

"Put her in the maid's quarters," Capricorn ordered. "This one certainly won't mind being put to work." A few of Capricorn's men laughed at his joke as one grabbed a hold of her, taking her, confused, to wherever the maid's quarters were.

"I believe I understand now."

Rosanna's voice was clear through the madness. She had calmed down, the red color of everything soothing her, like a soft song that was underlying in the noise.

"Good," Capricorn said, clapping his hands together. "Basta, take her to her room. We will begin tomorrow."

-End of Chapter 2-

_Please, please, please R&R! It would mean the world and the more reviews, the quicker the updates! If you would like to receive an email notification of this story from Fanfiction, this wonderful site, please follow this story or add me as one of your favorites! Have a great week and keep your beautiful heads up! -Noel_


End file.
